Paradise
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: In the night the stormy night she closed her eyes... and in the night the stormy night away she'd fly..this could be Paradise


**A:N SO I got this idea from Coldplay's paradise.. I had originally wanted it to be beck's POV and him thinking about jade but this just came out.. I hope you like it..**

**I do not own Victorious or Coldplay.. but I wish I did..**

**Also Grammar and Spelling errors may occur...**

**When she was just a girl ****  
****She expected the world ****  
****But it flew away from her reach so ****  
****She ran away in her sleep ****  
**

Not many people know that Jade was named after her grandmother. Jadelyn August West II. She didn't look a thing like any of her mothers family.. only her fathers which was a disappointment to her mother. So much in fact that she took the liberty to tell jade almost until she was 15.

things weren't always that way... trust me..

when jade started out she was carefree and what some would call innocent for a while. But things change.. When she was 8 she wanted to be a ballerina after seeing the nutcracker with her grandmother (her only rel mother figure.. or patentable figure for that matter..) for the 6th time in a row. She told her grandmother that one day it'd be her on TV.. It would be her making people smile and get together..Her grandmother smiled with her and then brought her back home...

2 days later she found out her mom was getting a divorce from her dad..the same day she brought home her ballet class sign up sheet. Her father looked down from his work a the small pink piece of paper and crumbled it up saying..

"there are more important things then ballet.." Before resuming his work.

So little jade ran off out the front door and up into the tree n her backyard. Hot tears running down hr face. picturing how things would've went if her mother stayed...

**And dreamed of****  
****Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise ****  
****Every time she closed her eyes **

that happened frequently as the years went on.. she'd close her eyes and imagine what she could be because no one who help her be it... She imagined a life where she was actually happy and wanted to wake up in the mornings...

"Jade there are more important things then you right now.." Her mother would say before taking a hit off of something she was sure the doctor didn't prescribe.

All her dreams were stupid to her father and her mother never stayed sober enough to care... so Jade spent a lot of time with her eyes closed all the way. Feeling around in the dark for she wanted to be and hoping that in real life she actually became it...

**When she was just a girl ****  
****She expected the world ****  
****But it flew away from her reach ****  
****And the bullets catch in her teeth **

When jade was 15 she got a scholarship to Hollywood arts. The most prestigious performing High school in the state. A couple of things happened since she wanted to be a ballerina..

she got a tattoo, got 2 pericings.. fought a lot..became obsessed with scissors..(her only protector at the moment..), put many colored streaks in her hair to match the streaks on her arms... and over all became independent..depending on nothing but her self to get her where she was going...and no one but her self to feel better...

Who else would she need?

Not her father who had been remarried more times then she wished to count..or her mother who tried countless rehabs to make her self "better.." Jade knew as long as there was a new drug she'd never be better.. so jade was really on her own dealing with everything on her own...

**Life goes on, it gets so heavy ****  
****The wheel breaks the butterfly ****  
****Every tear a waterfall ****  
****In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes **

Life was getting somewhat better... or so she thought...She had a boyfriend now.. a cute one some might say. His name Beck Oliver.. . The boy who sat at the back of class and watched her for days upon days..noticing when she had a new scratch or a new bruise...even a new hair streak... the boy who devoted all his time to her..never asking why she did the things she did or acted the way she acted..just there for her when she needed it..

because he needed her...

Boy did she need him too when Tori Vega arrived. Someone who "fell" into talent...someone who stole almost everything from Jade... When jade thought about it..it seemed she even tried to steal her boyfriend... but that wasn't the case at all...Because beck was going no where even when everything else was crashing around jade..

He wanted to be there.. he was there but she never saw him..she only had tunnel vision for the pain in her life..for the mistakes.. for the regrets..

Her mother was in the hospital..her grandmother who (jade hadn't talked to in 2 years.. )died... and her father was taking every moment to point out all the things wrong in jade's life and then hit her for all the things wrong in his...while he spent money on his new wife who was only 5 years older then jade.

She started to become more distant and distant...and soon when people asked the question

"where's jade.."

and before to long people began to reply.

"there are more important things then jade."

But where was she?

She was hiding..hiding in her sorrow ..hiding in her pain..hiding the fact that long red lines covered her wrist and tear tracks stained her face.. hiding the fact that bruises covered hr body and after each episode with her dad..and when she wanted to limp off to the hospital or to bed but it was always...

"there are more important things then you right now"

Soon she started to break... and when the clouds rolled in her emotions rolled out until she was on the top of Hollywood arts in the pouring rain. Her feet on the slippery edge and her eyes closed letting the wind hit her face.

The only moment she felt free...like the weight of the world was off her shoulders...she'd give anything to feel this all the time..

**In the night the stormy night away she'd fly **

She put one foot out and braced her self to jump. A girl that has nothing to live for shouldn't be living right?  
[ Lyrics from:  
**And dreams of ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
**

Her life flashed in front of her eyes each and every second..the happy times the good times..the bad times the sad times.. everything was going in random order and it makes her life seem like a roller coaster of pain and happiness and pain and happiness until all the bad memories out weigh the good and the ride evens out to just pain.

The rain is pelting harder and her clothes are soaking wet..her hair is sticking to her face and it smells of the black dye she just put in it in one last attempt to make herself feel better..look better... be better..

but did things really get better?

**She'd dream of ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh **

She's crying as hard as it's raining... and she's asking her self and god... why everything turned out this way..

The sobs are pushing her closer to the edge.. and her scissors can't protect her now..

She's about to jump..

"Finally!" she wants to scream..

when out of no where..Beck comes and grabs her off.

**La-la-la-la-la-la-la ****  
****La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la ****  
****And so lying underneath those stormy skies ****  
****She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise" **

He's pulling her off the ledge..his hair is soaked and so is his shirt.. Jade's eyes go wide cause she felt like she hasn't seen him in months..and she doesn't really know if there together anymore. Her heart is beating so loud that she swears he can hear it but she doesn't care..

"What are you doing?" He asks against the rain looking her over.

Jade moves her self away form him.. looking over the ledge..

"why does it matter?.. don't answer that...Just trust me it's not important, I'm not important... everyone wants this..everyone needs this" She shouts back wondering how he found her. Wonder when her life became a game of suicide.. Wondering if her words are true and her death will some how usher in a new light into her mothers drug ridden life and her father will see the error of his ways...

He grabs her wrist to stop her form backing up...

"No..I don;t need this.. I need you..I care because this is about you and trust me there's nothing more important then you jade.." Beck shouts squinting his eyes at the rain..

Jade's mouth moves to say something but she can't.. she searching his eyes for the truth and unfortunately finds it..

and for the first time..she's important.. he said it.. someone she never thought would need her some one didn't someone she never thought would say she was important...

She didn't give him much credit.

Jade sinks to her knees.. finally letting it all go.. sh e falls into his chest and he holds her and lets her cry.. in the middle of the worst storm to hit La in years he lets her cry on his shoulder...

Beck's there to catch her before she falls literally.. and she feels like this could be paradise..

**This could be ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****This could be ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh **

A year after her incident.. she gets a letter from her mother saying that she really is trying to sober up to be a better parent.. but it doesn't matter... Her father announces that he got a promotion and the light that once filled his eyes when her mother was there is now back again.. and "everything is supposed to be good good again".. he says but it doesn't matter. No longer did her happiness depend on the people who made her the unhappiest..

So Because of that new found fact in the midst of the news jade sneaks out of the party and goes to an silver dented RV in the middle of a suburban drive way and knocks...

Her savior and protector answers the door with a smile on his face and his arms wide open. She hugs into him breathing deeply.. for the first time in a year wondering what would've happened if she'd jumped.. would things really be better?

**This could be ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****This could be ****  
****Para-para-paradise ****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**

She asks him that question on graduation night..

On the roof of Hollywood arts and the moon shining right in their faces. She's been living with him forever it feels like now (she loves it) and the next step of their lives is approaching but she still feels like something is lingering in air about what happened that night...in the rain..when he saved her...

Her hand is linked with his hand...and their acceptance letters to UCLA beside them. Her head is tucked under his free arm...

"what if I would've..." She doesn't finish the phrase because he gets it immediately. Dreading this conversation...but loving the moment.

He pulls away as if he's angry and Jade wants to groan because she didn't mean to ruin the moment...But his face holds no anger..

She's confused...

"If you would've I wouldn't have been able to do this" H e pulls out a black box with a diamond ring inside.

Jade's freaking out because since when is everything in her life actually going good...

"Jadelyn August West...The most important thing in my life.. my everything..my heart..my soul..my lover..will you marry me?" His eyes are so bright and his silhouette glowing via the moon..

yeah via the moon...

He looks so perfect like an angel..like her angel.. How could she ever say no...

"Yes.." She says finally when she's sure he's about to explode with anxiety.

He puts the ring on her finger and picks her up to spin her around..

She kisses him.. and wonders to herself..

is this paradise?

A:N I could make this a 2 shot with another song if you guys wanted just review it to me.. if you do or not and review anyway..

**Or else..**

**thanks for reading..**


End file.
